A web conference is a means for conducting a live meeting or presentation over a network, where attendees attend the web conference on their own computers. A presenter typically speaks over a telephone line or via the network using Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) and uses a mouse to point to presentation material displayed on the computer screens of the attendees. A problem with conventional web conferencing is that the material provided in a given presentation may not be relevant or understandable to all attendees. This may be the case, for example, where a web conference is presented to a large, diverse audience of different backgrounds such as to the employees of a large multinational corporation.